In recent years, technologies for implementing electronic games and puzzles have become very popular. These technologies include a number of approaches for implementing puzzles, including video puzzles. While current video puzzles may possess positive features, they also are limited in their functionality and in the ways that they challenge users. For example, most video puzzles are purely two-dimensional graphical puzzles, and ask users only to analyze graphical aspects of the videos that are the subjects of the puzzles. Many aspects of the video medium that make the medium interesting and engaging—such as the interplay that exists in video between audio and visual images—are not used in today's video puzzles. Therefore, new approaches to video puzzles, such as the approaches described in detail below, would be advantageous.